This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to operator fusion management in a stream computing environment. Management of operator fusions may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As the number of operator fusions needed to be managed increases, the need for operator fusion management in a stream computing environment may increase.